Chicks Dig It
by akatsuki15
Summary: Rated T for one word. Jason beats Ben up because of jealousy but rather than scare Ben away from Tory it only serves to drive them closer.
1. Chapter 1

Chicks Dig it

Disclaimer: As usual I own nothing. Not the book, not the characters, not the song...nothing but the plot.

Warnings: Tory may come across as ditzy or ignorant to the obvious, Ben is beaten up ):

A/N: This is NOT a songfic! (nothing wrong with a songfic I've read some good ones)Although I DID get the idea from the song 'Chicks Dig it' by Chris Cagle. Kinda in an obscure way... Well more or less I was listening to the song and this idea came into my head so I thought I should give Cagle some credit. Anyway, let me know what you think.

CH.1

I don't know why but Ben called for a meeting at the bunker tonight. I'm not annoyed that it's past eleven on a school night. I'm not annoyed that he didn't give us a reason for this meeting. I'm not even annoyed that he _demanded _this meeting. No I'm annoyed that I had to sneak out of the complex stubbing my toe in the process. Thank God Kit went to bed at a reasonable hour!

So that's how I came to be traipsing across the island with a sore toe. For what reason? I have no idea. Must be pretty important for_ Ben _to call a meeting though. I sighed with relief as the bunker came into sight. No I'm not afraid of the dark. I'm just afraid of men with guns in the dark.

As I stepped through the door something knocked me down. When I looked up Cooper barked and licked my face. I pushed Cooper off my chest and regained my feet. The guys were already here so there was no point in delaying the inevitable when I could be sound asleep in my nice warm bed.

"So Ben, what brings us here?"

The direct approach is always best. Maybe a little blunt but it gets the job done.

"Have you seen my face?"

Yes I had, most days since I moved here and trust me I've noticed just how attractive that face is. Not that I was telling him that. Ever. He doesn't need a bigger ego. His eyes were beautiful and crystal clear, his nose was straight and had an aristocratic look, and paired with full soft-looking lips. But I don't think he was talking about any of that. No I think it had something to do with his black eye and split lip.

"Get in a fight with the heavyweight champion or what?"

I know I probably shouldn't have been making jokes in light of the circumstances but the atmosphere in the bunker was stuffy, awkward, and gloomy. Any one of those could make a person uncomfortable, but together they were suffocating. Neither Hi nor Shelton showed any sign of hearing me or Ben. They were spacing out and I figured they had already heard what Ben had to say long before I got here. Ben didn't say a word.

"Okay, I give up. How did you get the black eye?"

"Your pal, Jason," He sneered. "gave it to me."

I felt my eyes widen and my jaw drop. Jason? The same Jason who wasn't above speaking to me when the Tripod thumbed their noses my way? The guy who stood up for me? Well, he kinda stood up for me...a little bit. It seemed unreal that he would do this to one of my friends, but I know Ben well enough to know that he doesn't lie. Ever.

"Why did he fight you?"

Ben shook his head, "He didn't fight me. He jumped me. Without provocation."

WHY? I wanted to ask. Sure Ben and Jason were not by any means best friends, but they were civil to each other. For the most part.

"Do you know why he jumped you?"

Ben looked directly into my eyes and nodded.

"Well?"

"You."

Not the answer I was expecting. I tilted my head. What could I have possibly done to cause THIS? I wasn't there and what on earth could I have to do with any of it? Ben saw my confused look and let out a sigh.

"He was defending his territory."

Whoa! I am no guy's territory! I don't know why Jason would consider me his, all we ever did was dance. Once. He invited me to a party and I said I had plans. But most importantly, why would he feel threatened by Ben?

"Why did he pick a fight with you though? Why not Hi or Shelton?"

Hi snorted finally joining the conversation, "Isn't it obvious?"

"No."

Hi just shook his head and let out a long-suffering sigh, "He's jealous of Ben."

"Why would he be jealous? And why Ben?"

All three guys looked at me with wide eyes, as if I couldn't of asked a stupider question.

"Jason_ likes_ you, and Ben is his competition."

"But why fight? Why not talk it out with Ben? Or me?"

"Because he thought there was something going on between you and Ben, and he wanted to make sure Ben understood what would happen if it continued." Shelton finally spoke up.

I threw an uncertain glance Ben's way. He was staring right at me. "But there's nothing going on between me and Ben. Ben got knocked around for nothing. Jason had to know Ben would tell me what happened and that I'd want nothing to do with Jason afterward."

Hi nodded. "But in Jason's mind his money and position in society should be enough to overlook such discrepancy. You should want him no matter the situation. No matter how much of a jerk he is."

I shook my head sadly. "Then he doesn't know me at all. I thought he understood when I said no to the party but I guess not. I'm sorry that he hurt you Ben. Have you seen a doctor?"

Ben shook his head, "No, I haven't seen a doctor. What party?"

I looked toward the ceiling that was about a foot above my head and said, "Last month he invited me to a party on somebody's boat but I told him I had other plans."

"Did you? Have other plans I mean." Was that hope in Ben's eyes or just a trick of the dim lighting?

"Nope. I just didn't want to spend the night among the Tripod and people I didn't know. So I spent the night studying."

"I can't believe you turned down an invitation to a party so you could study! You could have gone and stayed for five minutes just to say you'd been to a party!" Shelton sounded as if he was wondering about the state of my mental health. He looked ready to start another rant so I turned to Ben again.

"You're going to tell somebody about this right?"

Ben smirked, "Already did."

I relaxed, "Who? The police or your dad?"

Ben's smirk widened, if that's possible. "Nope. Just you guys."

Suddenly I tensed up. "Ben! You have to report this, Jason could have seriously hurt you!" A feel of dread came over me. "What if he tries again?"

Ben leaned back into his chair and stretched his arms above his head, flexing his muscles. Focus Tory, focus.

SNAP

_**Ben!**_

_ What?_

_ **You're going to tell somebody aren't you?**_

_ No. Why should I? His dad will just pull some strings and he'll walk away unpunished._

_ **At least try!**  
><em>

_ Tory, there's no point._

_ **Yes there is! He tried to hurt you!**_

_ He didn't just try._

_ **BEN!**_

_ What? I got some shots in!_

_ **That's not what this is about!**_

_ Oh? What's it about then? _

_** He beat you up because he thought we were involved. He didn't even bother to check his facts before pummeling you! He has anger issues and goes into a rage way too easily! If you had died it would have been my fault in a roundabout way! Do you think I want one of my best friends to die because some psycho made the wrong assumption? Do you!**_

_ Tory this wasn't your fault. It was mine._

_** How could it possibly be your fault? You did nothing wrong!**_

_ Actually..._

_ **What did you do? **_

_ Well...he was talking to some of his friends in the locker room and I overheard them talking about you...in let's just say a not nice way so I told them to back off and Jason asked what I had to do with it and Itoldhimyouweremygirlfriend. _

_ **What was the last part? I missed everything after Jason's question. You mumbled.**_

_ I told him you were my girlfriend._

_ **Oh...**_

_ You're not mad? _

_ **No. You lied sure, but you stood up for me. Thank you. **_

_ If you don't mind I really don't want to be called a liar._

_ **But you did lie Ben.**_

_If we were dating then I wouldn't be a liar._

_** But we're not dating.**_

_ Tory...I was asking you to go out with me. _

_** Honesty means that much to you? **_

_ Tory! Just give me an answer!_

_ **Yes.**_

_ Was that so hard?_

_ **Not really.**_

_ Good._

SNUP

"Ben? Tory?" Shelton sounded worried.

"Yes?" We chimed together.

Hi and Shelton looked at each other. Shelton's voice wavered, "Are you both okay?"

Ben and I looked at each other, threw back our heads and laughed. "We're fine Shelton." My words were meant to be reassuring but I don't think they affected Shelton. He was about a half second from pacing.

"Ben? What are you gonna do about Jason?"

Hi's question brought me crashing back to reality. I'm currently dating Ben, and believe me I am ecstatic about that, but Jason had beaten up Ben and there was nothing stopping him from doing so again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chicks Dig It

Disclaimer: I do not own the Virals or the song.

A/N: Originally this was going to be a one-shot but I felt it needed to flesh out more so I added a chapter. Also I didn't have much time to proofread this so I apologize here and now if there are any spelling or grammatical issues.

Ch.2

I didn't know what I was going to do. No clue. I wasn't sure I could go to the police, after all they really didn't trust us after Katherine's bones were switched with a monkey's. Even though we found her real ones later on, their suspicions never really disappeared. I didn't like the idea of going to Mr. Blue either. In my mind it felt like a betrayal of Ben's trust since he didn't want his father to know what happened. Maybe this was just a pride thing. More like a man thing. Definitely a male pride thing.

I didn't want Ben to confront Jason either. Jason had already jumped Ben once and I had serious doubts he'd play fair from now on. But maybe if I talked to him he would see fit to listen. After all if I'm not remotely interested in him why should he further antagonize Ben? It's puts him to no advantage. The only problem? Ben.

There's no way Ben would let me see Jason alone. Ben doesn't trust Jason and to be honest neither do I. But I believe that Jason would never raise a hand to strike me. He was essentially a good guy but somewhere along the way he had changed. And I didn't want him to hurt Ben again so I messaged Jason on iFollow.

_Hey could we talk after school? It's urgent._

_Sure Tory, right after the bell rings._

Now I just had to make sure Ben didn't find out until after I had convinced Jason that he should just stay out of my business.

_Ben, I have to stay after school today to work on a math problem._

The response was immediate.

_No problem. I'll wait. Shall we meet at the front?_

_That would be great. Thanks.(:_

I felt more than a twinge of guilt at deceiving Ben but it wasn't like I was sneaking around behind my boyfriend's back to see another guy...shoot. But not like that and I am going to tell him right after I convince Jason.

**After School**

"Tory!" Better make this quick. The sooner the better.

"Look Jason. I know about what you did to Ben." He smiled. Honest to God smiled. Like it was something to be proud of.

"And what did you think?"

"That it was a very cruel and heartless thing to do. That it was something that I could never imagine you doing. Much less being proud of it!"

"But I thought it was what you wanted."

"Why would I want you to hurt my friend?"

"To show you I'm capable of looking after you and protecting what's mine." He let out a breath. "So he's just a friend?"

"Actually he's my boyfriend now."

Was he actually trying to do puppy dog eyes? _Really? _Note to Jason: Tears and big eyes only work for girls! Okay maybe if Ben looked like I had just crushed his soul I would be moved. But Jason? Nope. He kinda looks like an owl with his eyes opened up so wide.

"Now?"

"Yep, we got together after you beat him up and I'd appreciate it kindly if you would refrain from any such further actions."

That's me. Sweet and to the point. In a brutal kind of way.

He made a little 'O' with his mouth.

"You're dating Ben Blue? He wasn't just joking around and trying to sound tough in the locker room?"

"Yes I am and no he wasn't just acting tough. He was standing up for me, and you hurt him for it!"

"So he did lie!"

"After you insulted me! I see it as a white lie and something only a true friend would do."

"So?"

"I don't want you to hurt Ben again. In fact I don't want to ever look at you or speak to you again!" (A/N: I know I've read this line in a book or seen it in a movie somewhere.)

"Well if you're going to be such a bitch about it, fine. I won't touch your precious boyfriend." With a sneer he marched out of the classroom. I breathed a sigh of relief and as I turned to leave the room I ran into something. Or rather someone.

"Ben!"

"Honestly Tory? Math? You excel in math, why would you have to stay behind after school for something that comes so naturally? Next time pick a better excuse kiddo."

He didn't look mad. Didn't sound it either.

"Ben, I'm sorry I lied to you. I just-"

"You just had to protect me."

"Yeah. I'm sorry."

"I'm not mad you lied. Remember it was a lie that got us here in the first place."

"And got you a black eye."

I still felt guilt over that. I didn't _make_ him lie for me but he still did it for _me_.

"Hey it was worth it. Trust me."

I let out a deep breath and smiled. Well I guess I couldn't feel to bad. After all it was this that lead me to Ben.

"So, kiddo huh?"

He had the decency to look chagrined.

"It just kind of came out...I-I mean.."

He blushed and I felt he had suffered long enough.

"Kiddo's fine Ben. It's Baby, Sugar, and Sweetie that I can't stand. To be honest I'm not crazy about Darling, Honey, or Sweetheart either but those are nowhere near the highest level of loathing I have for pet names. Call me Baby and I'll make it so that you can never have a child unless you give birth to it yourself. Got it?"

As I finished my rant he swallowed and shot me a weak smile.

"Got it Babe."

He's lucky I like him.

A/N: Okay the ending was kind of weak I will admit. You can acknowledge any other mistakes/errors by reviewing!


End file.
